Polymer-based pellets are useful in a multitude of applications. In particular, powders and micropellets (e.g., with cross-sections of less than 2 mm, 50 microns or smaller) have been in increasing demand in the field of polymer processing. For example, processes such as the selective laser sintering processes (SLS) benefit from powders having a specific size distribution and shape in order to achieve high quality products. High powder layer density and small porosity can be achieved with a continuous size distribution of spherical particles.
While various micropellets have seen increasing demand, controlling the properties of pellets in terms of their size and shape at desirable costs has been challenging. Previous approaches have been costly to implement and resulting products have been insufficient to meet certain needs. These and other problems have been challenging to the manufacture and implementation of a variety of types of micropellets.